Alternative Arrangements
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Set in GoF. Unable to go to the Yule Ball with the girl he wants to, Ron makes alternative arrangements. But what will Ron do instead? Right a few wrongs, perhaps? Help Harry from afar? You will need to read to find out. I don't own Harry Potter. R/Hr.


It was the last weekend before the Christmas Holidays. A typical weekend for Ron Weasley while at Hogwarts entailed a lie-in and a late breakfast. But unfortunately for Ron, today, it was not meant to be.

'OI, Ron, wake up, you've got an owl!' shouted his best mate, Harry Potter.

Ron awoke with a start and said, 'What?'

'You've got an owl,' Harry repeated himself.

'Right. What time is it, mate?' he asked as he stretched.

'Too early for you on a Saturday, that's for sure,' replied Harry, 'are you coming to breakfast, now you're up?'

'Yeah, but you go on ahead and I'll meet you once I've read my letter,' said Ron.

'Okay, I'll save you a seat,' said Harry before leaving.

Ron stood up and watched as Pig, his tiny hyper-active owl, zoomed around the Dorm, before Ron jumped and caught him in his hand. He then detached the letter and opened it to read its contents. As he read, he smiled that his request had been granted by his parents, so now that he had finished the letter, it was time to get dressed for breakfast.

As he walked he knew he had to speak to a certain girl, then Professor McGonagall and tell his friends of his plans.

He had just reached the Entrance Hall when the girl with whom he needed to speak, exited the Great Hall.

Padma Patil. The girl Harry arranged to be his date for the upcoming Yule Ball.

'Padma!' Ron called out to her.

Padma came over to him and said, 'Hi, Ron, how are you?'

'I'm fine,' he replied, borrowing Harry's catchphrase, before saying, 'and you?'

'Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking,' she replied.

'I need to talk to you about the Ball. I can't go with you, Padma, I'm sorry. Just hear me out, before you curse me, please?'

'I'm listening,' she said.

'I can't go with you because it wouldn't be fair to either of us. You don't want to go with someone who doesn't really want to go with you, but with someone else, that wouldn't be fair to you. You should go with someone who'll pay attention to you, instead of staring at the girl I really wanted to go with in the first place. You deserve better than that. I'm sorry.'

'I appreciate your honesty, Ron. But you are still going, though?' she asked.

'No, I would just be sitting in a corner, moping and watching her and her date with his hands all over her, and I can't do that to myself, or you,' he replied.

'I understand, Ron. I hope, whoever she is, knows how nice you really are. You're not as bad my twin and Lavender say, it would appear.'

'Um, thanks, I think?' he said.

'Let's just say that in the past they haven't exactly been complimentary about you,' she told him.

'Well, no offence to Parvati, or Lavender, but I really don't care what they think of me,' he replied.

'None taken. However, if you ever need a date for Hogsmeade, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind …' she said before leaving.

_'Change my mind? Easy. Change my heart? Impossible,'_ he thought before he walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry and began to stuff his face.

When Ron had finished eating, he went to find Professor McGonagall.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting down to do homework when Fred, George, and Ginny all joined them at their table in the Common Room.

'Alright, you three?' asked Fred cheerfully.

'Looking forward to the Yule Ball?' asked George.

Hermione said, 'Yes,' as Harry said, 'No,' and Ron said, 'Not going.'

'What?' asked Harry.

'What he said,' said Fred and George together as Hermione and Ginny shared a glance.

'I'm not going to the Yule Ball. In fact, I've made alternative arrangements,' Ron told them.

'And they are?' asked Ginny.

'I'm going home for the holidays. It'll be nice to have mum and dad to myself for a bit, and it'll be better than staying here,' he answered.

'Percy'll be there, though,' Fred reminded him.

'He's not so bad when he's not talking about work, Crouch, or when he's in lecture mode,' Ron defended.

'Fair enough, Ron, have a good time, we'll be thinking of you,' said Fred.

'And trying not to kill people on the dancefloor,' said George.

'Right-o, c'mon, twin 'n' Gin, let's leave these three to their studies, shall we?' said Fred, and together the three of them left leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone to finish their homework.

When their homework was finished, Ron and Harry bid Hermione goodnight and headed up to the boys' dormitories.

Once inside, Harry rounded on Ron.

'All right, tell me the real reason you're going home,' he said flatly.

'You really want to know?' asked Ron.

'I asked, didn't I?' said Harry.

'I'm going home because I can't go to the Yule Ball with the girl I want to, and much less do I want to see her dance with another bloke, Harry, so if that's all, I need to go to sleep,' Ron told him.

Harry could tell that Ron did not want to talk about it any further and so he dropped the subject.

0o0

The term ended and as everyone else was preparing for the Ball, Ron was packing his trunk to go home. Harry had not brought up the subject of his going home again, something for which Ron was entirely grateful. Tomorrow he would be leaving on the Hogwarts' Express for Kings' Cross. So tonight he would give out his Christmas gifts for Harry, Hermione, the twins and Ginny.

The next morning Ron was ready to go. They were at the school gates waiting for the horseless carriages to take those who were also going home for the holidays to Hogsmeade Station. He said goodbye to Fred, George and Ginny first. Then he turned to Harry and Hermione.

'Have a good Christmas, you two,' he said.

'It won't be the same without you, mate,' said Harry shaking hands with Ron.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, this'll be the first Christmas that we've had, since we've been friends, apart.'

'Well, have a good time, won't you, and stay out of trouble,' said Harry.

'I always do, Harry, but trouble always finds me,' said Ron, borrowing yet another of Harry's catchphrases.

Harry chuckled before Ron turned to Hermione.

'See you in the new year, Hermione,' he said.

'I wish you were staying, Ron,' she told him.

'I can't, Hermione, I just can't,' he said sadly.

He gave her hug and she hugged him back, and as he held her, he closed his eyes to savour the moment before the carriages arrived.

Ron let her go and before he got into a carriage, he gave them all a wave goodbye and shouted,

'See you next year!' before getting into the carriage and closing the door.

The journey to the station did not take long. Finding a compartment to have to himself was also very easy. He closed the door and the blinds to keep people from disturbing him and when the train began to pull away from the station, he lay down on his side as he used bundled up robes for a pillow. Then, without warning, he wept until he fell asleep.

He was woken up by an announcement that the train would be arriving at Kings' Cross in ten minutes. That gave him plenty of time to straighten himself up and wash his face.

To his surprise, he was met by his father and his third eldest brother, Percy.

'Hey, Dad, Percy, how are you?' he asked.

'I'm fine, Son, and you?' said his father.

'A bit worn out from the journey. Percy?' replied Ron.

'Busy with work, Mr Crouch really relies on me now since he's not very well,' Percy replied as their father raised an eyebrow.

But with no more to be said, Percy took the trunk from Ron as his father offered him his arm.

'We're Apparating, it's easier,' his father said.

Ron nodded and took his father by the arm in a firm grip and with a loud crack, they were gone, and a second later, they had reappeared at the Burrow.

Ron swayed a little on landing but his father steadied him before the three of them went inside where they were greeted by his mother. She told him that he looked a bit peaky and to go upstairs and rest until dinner time, and being the good son he was, he did as he was told, but not before writing a quick letter to Harry telling him that he had arrived home and about Apparating with his father.

0o0

The next couple of days passed by without much happening for Ron. He spent most of his time alone in his room thinking about his decision to come home. He missed Harry and Hermione very much. Bored with lying on his bed and doing nothing, he decided to keep to his mother company. So he walked downstairs to the kitchen to ask if she needed any help with dinner preparations.

'Of course you can help, Ron, you can stir this pot for me,' his mother replied.

Ron set to work and stirred as his mother directed. He could not stop the sighs that escaped from him as he stirred.

'Are you all right, Ronnie?' she asked him.

'Just thinking, Mum,' he replied.

'May I ask about what?' said his mother.

'This and that, just stuff,' he told her.

'Do you want to talk about it? It might help,' she coaxed.

'I came home for Christmas because I couldn't go to the Yule Ball with the girl I wanted to, Mum,' he told her.

'Did you even ask her?'

'Yeah, but I was too late, and worse, I fu – er, messed it up really badly when I did ask her,' he replied.

His mother could tell he must have made a real pigs' ear of things if he almost swore just thinking about it. She decided to not scold him as he had caught himself just in time, she just gave him a stern look before saying, 'I'm sorry, Ron.'

'It's not your fault I'm an idiot and couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her sooner. I wouldn't be surprised that when we all start pairing off, I'll be the only one left on the shelf …'

'I'm sure that's not true, you're a handsome young man, there's nothing wrong with you a haircut wouldn't cure and of all my sons, you are the most like your father. You have his looks, his blue eyes, his easy going nature and his sense of humour. I'm sure you'll find the right girl, Ron, you just have to believe in yourself, because if you don't like you, how do you expect somebody else to like you?'

Ron shrugged and continued with his stirring before his mother told him he could do whatever he liked, so he left the kitchen to brood over what his mother had just said to him.

0o0

It was now the day before the Yule Ball and Harry was dreading it even more. He could not help but feel a little jealous of Ron. Ron had been able to just say, "Sod it. I'm not going if I can't go with who I want to." He was not looking forward to being one of the first to dance. He wished he could get advice from Sirius, his godfather, but unfortunately he was still on the run from the Ministry of Magic and could not just walk into Hogwarts for a visit, at least not in his usual form. He continued to think about Cho Chang and the fact she was going to the Ball with Cedric Diggory. He had been too late in asking Cho, and much worse that she was going with his Tri-Wizard Tournament competition. During his brooding, he had not noticed that Hermione had sat down next to him.

'Harry,' she said, getting his attention, 'I need to ask you something.'

'What do you want to know?' he asked.

'You and Ron talk, right?'

'Yeah, why?' he replied.

'Well, I was wondering if you knew the real reason why Ron went home for Christmas,' she enquired.

Harry was not sure how to answer her. He was not sure if Ron would want Hermione to know the truth, unfortunately he was a terrible liar and she would probably see right through him if he tried to lie, so he said, 'He went home because he didn't want to wear those dress robes and he couldn't go to the Ball with the girl he wanted to, and didn't want to stay and watch her dance with someone else, Hermione.'

'Oh, I had a feeling it might have had something to do with the dress robes. Thank you, Harry, I'll see you later,' she said and then she stood up and walked upstairs to her dorm thinking and crying about how Ron had gone home instead of staying to watch someone else dance with Fleur Delacour, and not her.

0o0

It was now Christmas night and Ron was sitting down to a late supper with his parents. As he ate, all he could think about was the Yule Ball that was going on at the same time. He thought of Harry having to dance first with Parvati, and about Hermione with whomever she had gone.

It was just him and his parents as Percy had gone to the Yule Ball in place of his boss, Mr Crouch. Ron had not really seen much of Percy during the last few days and found himself wishing he could talk to him for advice about girls. After all, Percy had a girlfriend.

Ron was now just sitting there playing with his food as it was getting late. But then a loud crack from the garden was quickly followed by the back door opening and Percy walking in through the back door.

'Good evening, Mother, Father, Ronald,' Percy said pompously, and Ron could not help being reminded of Malfoy calling his own father "Father".

'Hello, Percy, would you like a spot of supper?' said his mother.

'Yes please, Mother,' he replied as he sat down next to Ron.

'How was the Ball?' asked his father.

'Most enjoyable, but I rather doubt all work at the Ministry requires me to attend Balls. However, the Great Hall looked magnificent. Fred and George looked rather dapper – despite their somewhat dangerous dancing with their respective partners. Harry looked very smart in his dress robes and danced well with his partner for a short period of time, but when it was over, he could not leave the dance floor quick enough. But my biggest surprise of the evening was Hermione. She looked rather pretty in her periwinkle-blue dress and with her hair nice and straight for a change, but then I saw her dance partner for the evening – Viktor Krum –'

_Clang._

Ron had dropped his fork rather noisily and said, 'May I be excused?' and without waiting for an answer, he stood up and walked out of kitchen to go upstairs.

As his parents shared a look, Percy asked, 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No, Percy, eat your supper. Molly, I'll go and see if Ron's all right,' said his father.

Mr Wealsey stood and made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs to his youngest sons' bedroom. The door was open and he could see that Ron was upset.

'Ron? May I come in and talk to you?' he asked.

Ron looked up to see his father standing there and just nodded.

His father came in and sat down on the bed next to him.

'Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather I have a guess?'

Ron shrugged.

'I'll have a guess, then. It's Hermione, isn't it? You like her, don't you?'

The ears of his youngest son went red and Mr Weasley took that to mean yes.

'What you're feeling is perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of, Ron.'

'I know it's normal, but I shouldn't have feelings for my best friend! Not like this, anyway. And it's not like I can compete with the likes of Krum or Harry Potter, is it?' Ron replied sadly.

'I know how you feel, Ron. I never thought I was good enough for your mother.'

'Did she have two really famous wizards for you to compete with?'

'No, but I was poor, Ron. I didn't think I ever stood a chance with her. However, she liked me for me and we've never looked back. There's every chance that Hermione could like you for you in return.'

'Fat chance, most of the time we're bickering over stupid things, until I apologise when we're alone later. But now, with Viktor Krum to compete with, I've got about as much chance with Hermione, as Sirius Black has of being exonerated!'

'That's a bit extreme, Ron, considering the man's as guilty as they come,' said his father.

Ron turned to meet his fathers' eyes and his father recognised the look his son was giving him. It was the "There's Something I Should Tell You But You Won't Like It" look in his eyes, and said, 'Is there something you want to tell me?' asked Arthur.

'About Sirius, you mean?'

'Yes, Ron, please tell me how you are on a first name basis with a convicted criminal of the likes of Sirius Black?'

Ron then told his father about how Peter Pettigrew had been the real secret keeper and the person who had really betrayed James and Lily Potter. He also told him how it was Sirius who had tracked down Pettigrew and that it had been Pettigrew who killed the twelve muggles and how he had faked his own death. As well as the fact he had been disguised as Scabbers for the last twelve years and living with them.

'Good Lord, but if what you say is true, it would've come out during his trial,' said his father.

'Maybe Sirius didn't get one, Dad.'

'Merlins' Beard! He was sent to Azkaban without a trial! That's practically kidnapping! But why is he still on the run?'

'Because when Harry and Hermione tried to tell Fudge the truth, that overgrown bat, Snape, fed Fudge some rubbish that Sirius had confunded them. He only used my wand to Disarm Harry and Hermione. If they had done the spell that Mr Diggory used on Harrys' wand, on mine, they'd know that Sirius couldn't have confunded us, right?' said Ron.

'That's right, Ron, you're absolutely right. Listen, with this information, we could clear the name of an innocent man.'

'But, Dad, Fudge won't listen to me!'

'No, but Amelia Bones will. She's fair and will hear you out. Are you prepared to answer her questions?'

'Yes, because if it means Harry can leave the Dursleys for good and live with someone who actually cares about him, then I will do all I can.'

Mr Weasley looked at his youngest son with pride and told him he would write to Madam Bones immediately and left Ron to do just that.

0o0

Ron had just come upstairs from giving his evidence to Madam Bones. He had provided her with a memory and had been asked several questions under the influence of Veritaserum. When it was over, he had been given the antidote. Madam Bones then had told them that the evidence provided would be enough to exonerate Sirius and she would be contacting Albus Dumbledore to reassure Sirius it was not a ruse to get him to come out of hiding.

When he got inside his room, he saw Hedwig, Harry's owl, with a letter for him. So he quickly opened the letter and took out the parchment and read.

_Dear Ron,_

_How's it going? I'm writing to tell you about the Yule Ball._

_I hate dancing and if there's another Ball, I won't be going. After the first and only dance with Parvati, it was awful. I just sat there watching Cho with Cedric. This pissed off Parvati so she buggered off with some boy from Beauxbatons, not that I was all that bothered and I think she knew it._

_Then there was Hermione. She was there with Viktor Krum! I didn't even recognise her at first with what she had done to herself. But she looked really nice._

_Then later on in the evening, I was taking a walk outside for fresh air and I overheard Hagrid talking to Madame Maxime. Did you know he was half-giant? When I asked Hermione she said that she guessed that he must be being as big as he is. She then told me that there was a lot of bigotry where giants were concerned and that it was little surprise that he never said anything. But it doesn't change how I feel about him. He's my friend, end of story._

_Then, to make my night even more confusing or worse, I haven't decided yet, Cedric approached me and we discussed the Golden Eggs. He told me to take a bath, to take the Egg with me, and mull things over. And to use the Prefects' Bathroom, and he gave me the password for it._

_What do I do? Is he having me on, of just trying to make himself look good in front of Cho?_

_Anyway, I enclosed a couple of photographs of Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and myself in our Yule Ball outfits._

_Any ideas you might have would be greatly appreciated._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Harry_

Ron put down the letter and looked at the photographs.

Percy was right when he had said that the twins had looked rather dapper. They were standing with their dates, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. There was another photo of the twins standing together alone making funny faces every so often. The next photo was of Harry, Hermione and Ginny together.

Again Percy had been right. They both looked good. But Ron could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She looked so beautiful that it brought a tear to his eye. There was one more photograph and this one was of Hermione standing alone. Ron ran his finger down her face as she smiled up at him.

He decided he would put this picture in a frame, and the others in his album. But when he turned around to go downstairs, he found the doorway out of his room blocked by his father.

'Dad! Blimey, you startled me!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Ron. Is that a letter from Harry?' he said kindly.

'Yeah, and some photos from the Yule Ball. I was just coming to find you to ask if we had anymore photo-frames.'

'Yes, we do, and I'll get you one in a moment. But before I do, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You have cleared the name of an innocent man today, and you have given Harry something he never thought he would have. A family.'

'He deserves it, Dad,' said Ron, 'and anyway, it was the least I could do for him, considering the stupid falling out we had earlier in the year, because I didn't believe him when he told me that he didn't enter the Tournament. I was jealous, Dad.'

'You and Harry made up, didn't you?'

Ron nodded.

'Are you still jealous of him?'

'No,'

'I know you think you have a lot to live up to, having five older brothers. One's a Cursebreaker, another works with Dragons, Percy has always been smart and ambitious, and the twins being the funny and popular ones. But, Ron, have any of them done the things you have done? I don't recall the others going down to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny. All your mother and I want is for you to do your best and be yourself. We are so proud of you, Son.'

'Thanks, Dad,' said Ron and he gave his father a hug before setting off to find a frame for the photograph of Hermione.

0o0

It was three days after the Yule Ball. Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall eating their breakfast when two owls arrived in front of them. One for each of them. They both detached what their respective owl was carrying. Harry's was a letter from Ron, and Hermione's was the Daily Prophet.

When she unrolled the newspaper, the headline shocked them both.

_SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED_

They quickly began to read the accompanying story.

_"Last night, Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, announced that Sirius Black was innocent of all charges labelled against him. She told the gathered members of the press that she had received information from a source who wished to remain anonymous. Madam Bones announced that the information consisted of testimony given under the influence of Veritaserum, and a Flawless Memory._

_Madam Bones went on to say that the real perpetrator of the crimes labelled against Sirius Black were committed by Peter Pettigrew. She also confirmed that Peter Pettigrew is an Unregistered Animagus and can transform into a rat. However, he is recognisable by the fact he is balding and missing a toe from where he had cut off his own finger in framing Sirius Black._

_However, more disturbing was the fact that Madam Bones revealed that Sirius Black was never put on trial for the crimes of which he had been accused. Madam Bones went on to say that she will be investigating the matter when her predecessor, Barty Crouch, returns to work when he recovers from his illness._

_It is unknown what Sirius Black's intentions are now. Though he is the legal guardian of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and is likely to want custody of his godson and, we at the Daily Prophet, hope that Harry Potter and Sirius Black are able to be reunited. For more, see pages 2, 3 and 4."_

The article ended there and Harry looked up at the Headmaster who was looking his direction with a smile on his face. Harry wondered if the anonymous source was Dumbledore, but it could not be him, could it?

Harry then saw that the Headmasters' gaze had moved to the open doors of the Great Hall. Harry then followed his gaze, and standing there, as bold as brass, looking cleaner and better groomed than when he had last seen him, was Sirius.

Harry stood up and not caring that everybody was watching, ran to hug his godfather.

Hermione watched as Harry ran and could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. She knew that this was a long time in coming and was determined to find out who the anonymous source was. She approached Dumbledore and said, 'Was it you who gave Madam Bones the evidence, Sir?'

'Alas, no, Miss Granger, it was not I who was responsible for this wonderful development,' he replied, beaming, as Professor McGonagall had a tear in her eye too.

'But who could it be?' asked Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled at her and said, 'Can you think of no-one? Perhaps, it was someone who was there, but, sadly, overlooked?'

Hermione suddenly had a brainwave and ran to tell Harry her theory.

0o0

'You reckon?' asked Harry in shock.

'It has to be. The Ministry would never listen to Professor Lupin, and Pettigrew isn't likely to come forward, is he?' replied Hermione.

'But he didn't say anything in his letter,' said Harry.

'Of course not, Harry! He wants to remain anonymous! So, I suggest we let him,' said Hermione.

Harry knew what she meant by that so he would not let on that they had figured out what Ron had done.

Another thing Harry had done was to take Ron's advice about going to the Prefects' Bathroom. Ron had told him to go during the day using the Marauders' Map and the invisibility cloak. He also told him that the Eggs' wailing might sound different under the water.

Ron turned out to be correct and now Harry had another set of problems to solve. Like what would he miss the most? How would he be able to breathe underwater for an hour? So, in his next letter to Ron he would ask him what he thought, or what his father thought – particularly about being able to breathe underwater.

Harry and Hermione had spent time with Sirius down by the frozen lake talking. Once again, Sirius had offered Harry the chance to come and live with him, and Harry, had figuratively bitten Sirius' hand off by saying yes before Sirius could finish the question.

Hermione could not be happier for Harry and she had cried once more for her friends' new happiness.

0o0

Ron had received another letter from Harry. This one contained his joy about Sirius being free at last, as well as asking him about what he, Harry, would sorely miss, and of how he could breathe underwater for an hour.

Ron had no clue what Harry would sorely miss. So he decided to figure out how one could breathe underwater for an hour. He went to find his father in the shed.

'Hey, Dad, I need your help with a hypothetical scenario,' said Ron when he found his father tinkering with some muggle thing.

His father looked up at him and said, 'All right, Ron, let's hear it.'

'Okay, if someone were to throw something valuable of yours into the pond, and you had to dive in to get it back, how would you be able to breathe underwater long enough to find it?'

His father gave him a look, as he began to think hard about what Ron had asked him.

Ron waited patiently for his father to answer.

'Well, I can only think of two ways a person would be able to breathe underwater. One would be by using the Bubble-Head Charm, and the other would be to use Gillyweed,' replied his father.

'What's Gillyweed?' asked Ron.

'It's a rare garden herb, that when you eat it, it can give you gills to breathe and changes your hands and feet into flippers to help you swim better.'

'How would you get hold of this Gillyweed?'

'Oh, any Herbologist worth their salt always has some, and probably most Potions Masters have some close to hand on occasion.'

'Amazing, thanks, Dad. You're a brilliant wizard, and I don't reckon I give you the credit you deserve sometimes. But from now on, if I need any help, I know who to ask,' said Ron before he ran off to write back to Harry.

0o0

The new years' celebrations came and went. It would soon be time to return to school for Ron. But before he could go back to school, he needed his father to give him one more slice of his wisdom.

Once more, Ron found his father in his shed.

'Back again, Ron?' asked his father slightly amused.

'Yeah, but this time I need your advice for me,' replied Ron.

'Would this be advice concerning Miss Granger?'

Ron nodded as his ears turned red again.

'All right, then. Now, you told me that you bicker, is that right?'

Ron nodded.

'Well, try not to. Pissing a girl off won't get her to like you very much. There's a difference between frustrating a girl and down-right getting on her last nerve. Always think before you speak.

'Take an interest in the things that interest her. If it requires reading _Hogwarts, A History_, do it.

'Never underestimate the odd act of chivalry. Open doors for her and offer to take her bag and carry it for her.

'Then, in your case, you need find out, as subtly as possible, how she truly feels about your competition, in your case, Viktor Krum. If she tells you that they are just friends and nothing more, then you should tell her how you feel about her. If she tells you that they are courting, tell her that if he ever hurts her in any way, you'll have his bollocks served on a silver platter to feed to the Giant Squid. If she turns you down, take it like a man. Don't call her names, but tell her you'll always be there for her as a friend, have you got all that?' said his father.

'I think so, but I reckon I should have brought a quill and parchment with me,' replied Ron feeling overwhelmed with information overload.

However, his father spent the next couple of hours patiently going over it again, (including Ron confiding in Harry too,) until Ron could retain it all.

0o0

The trip back on the Hogwarts Express was as dull as the trip to Kings' Cross, two weeks ago. Nobody bothered him as the train made its way to Hogsmeade Station. Ron thought hard about what he going to do about Hermione. The time apart from her had made him appreciate the time when they were together even more. He missed her very much. He was not sure if he was in love with her, but he knew he wanted more than friendship with her. After seeing the picture of her in her dress for the Yule Ball, he definitely knew he fancied her, and was not going to waste any more time being in denial about his feelings.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Ron felt an extra excitement at being reunited with his friends. He made his way to where the carriages were waiting and climbed into one before closing the door. As the carriage was approaching Hogwarts, Ron looked out of the window to admire the castle in all her glory. She was over a thousand years old and must have had hundreds of thousands of students in her time, maybe even millions. He wondered if that was why Hermione was obsessed the history of the place, and just maybe, he _would_ read _Hogwarts, A History_.

The gates were open and awaiting all the students who were arriving back at Hogwarts from their holidays. Ron did not waste any time and made his way to the Great Hall to ask someone for the password for Gryffindor Tower. He found Colin Creevey and got the password from him before climbing up to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered.

The Common Room was empty so he went upstairs to the boys' dorm to lie down on his bed. The dorm was also empty so he closed his eyes for a power nap.

It was only a few minutes until Harry jolted him awake.

'OI, Tosser, what was that for?' said Ron annoyed.

'Happy New Year to you too, Sleeping Beauty,' retorted Harry.

Ron gave him the finger in reply and Harry chuckled.

'So, I heard about Sirius being freed,' said Ron.

'Yeah, it's brilliant, and so are you, by the way. The Gillyweed, I asked Neville to get me some and he said he would, so that's one less thing to worry about. So, tell me, did you do much else over the holidays? Brood much over Fleur Delacour?' asked Harry.

Ron was not sure if Harry was teasing him or not and said, 'I spent time with Mum and Dad which was great. Having them all to myself was exactly what I needed. I've never had them to myself before, so it was worth missing the Yule Ball and looking like a twat in those robes. And I was _not_ brooding over Fleur Delacour, mate, she wasn't who I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with.'

'Oh, right, sorry, Ron,' said Harry apologetically.

Ron waved away his apology and asked what was going on between Hermione and Krum as subtly as possible.

'She tells me they're just friends, at least that's from her perspective. Why?' replied Harry.

'She's our friend, and it's our duty to look out for her, right?' said Ron.

'If you say so,' said Harry.

'Out with it, Harry, if there's something you want to know, just ask,' said Ron.

'It's Hermione, isn't it? She was who you wanted to go to the Ball with? Do you fancy her?' asked Harry.

'Yes, to all of the above, Harry. Is that all right with you? I mean, you don't fancy her, do you?' replied Ron.

'It fine with me, mate, and no, I don't fancy her. I think of her as my sister, if anything,' Harry told him.

They then went downstairs to the Common Room and found Hermione reading. They gave her a gentle nudge and she finally looked up from her book. She greeted Ron with a hug and he sat down next to her and listened to her talk about the book she was reading before going to bed.

The next day, Ron was walking with Hermione to the library and said, 'May I ask you something?'

'Sure you can,' she replied.

'You and Krum, are you dating?' he asked boldly.

'No, we're just friends. We went to the Ball as friends, and we left as friends,' replied Hermione.

'So, he didn't do anything inappropriate?'

'No, he was a perfect gentleman,' said Hermione.

'Good, I won't have to serve his bits to the Giant Squid on a silver platter, then.'

Hermione snorted and said, 'I'm so glad for you.'

They carried on walking until they reached the library and went inside. They quickly made their way to the table at the back of library which was the best place for privacy.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said, 'I know it was you, Ron.'

'Er, what was me, Hermione?' he asked confused.

'I know it was you who told Madam Bones that Sirius is innocent,' she replied.

'Oh, all right, I did it, but you can't tell anyone, though,' said Ron.

'You don't want to tell Fleur Delacour to impress her?' she asked.

'No, why would I want to impress her?' asked Ron.

'Well, isn't she the girl you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with?' asked Hermione.

'No, Hermione. I asked her by accident when she was turning on the Veela charm for Diggory,' he said.

'Oh, so who was she, Ron? Who was the girl you couldn't stand to see dance with someone else?' she asked.

'Are you sure you want to know?' he whispered.

'Yes,' she whispered back.

'All right, I'll give you a few hints. She was the only girl I actually asked on purpose. But when I asked her, I royally fucked it up. I made out that I had only just noticed she was a girl to mask how I really felt about her. But all it did was piss her off, and she went with someone else. Have you worked it out yet, Hermione?' said Ron.

Hermione was shaking a little as she remembered what Ron had said to her all those weeks ago, "Hermione, you are a girl". Ron was right, him saying that had pissed her off.

'I think so, but I may need one or two more hints. Like how you feel about her,' she said in a straight voice managing to stop shaking.

'Well, this girl is my best friend, but I don't just want to be friends with her. I can't and won't deny that I more than fancy her. She's beautiful but doesn't know it, she's smart, and doesn't take any crap from anyone. Have you got it now, Hermione?'

Hermione was sitting there with her heart beating furiously fast. Ron had just confessed how he felt about her and she could not stop the tears running down her face, because she had been waiting for some time for Ron to say this to her. She turned to face him.

Ron saw her tears and was not sure what to say or do next.

'Yes, Ron, I've got it now. But I need you to say it properly, say it, mean it, and tell me why and since when,' said Hermione.

'Well, in reverse order,' he began, 'I'm not sure, really, but if I had to choose a moment, it would have to be the first time I set eyes on her, but it seemed to me, at the time, that she was more interested in my infinitely more famous new friend, than me. That's why I wasn't very nice to her until after Halloween, when we had made friends.

'When did I figure it out? I suppose it would be when she was hurt in our second year, I missed her so much. Then I spent the next year in denial, basically telling myself it was wrong to feel what I felt. Then the Yule Ball was announced. She was the only girl I even thought of asking, but I was too scared of her rejecting me, and I never even thought to ask if she wanted to go as friends. But now, having the spent the last two weeks apart from her, and seeing her in her Yule Ball dress, I can honestly say that I am absolutely crazy about her. I dream about her, I think about her all the time, I don't want anyone else, because she's it for me. She's it for me because she's beautiful and brilliant, kind and compassionate, and as I sit here and describe her, my feelings for her are getting stronger every second, so by the time I'm done with my monologue, I'll be in love with her.

'It's you, Hermione Granger, so I have to ask, will you please go out with me?'

Hermione could not believe her ears. Ron Weasley had just poured his heart out to her, and told her he loved her, leaving her speechless. So all she could do was nod and lunge forward to hold him tight and never let go as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and while one hand stroked her back and the other played with her hair.

'Is that a yes, Hermione?' he whispered in her ear.

'Yes, Ron, I will go out with you,' she whispered into his ear, 'I love you.'

'Hermione, I love you too, can I kiss you, please?' he pleaded.

'Yes, please, Ron,' she replied before Ron gave her sweet and gentle kiss on the lips which she returned.

'Why don't we go somewhere more private where we can perfect our snogging?' suggested Ron.

'I know just the place,' replied Hermione, and so they got up and left the library hand in hand to begin their new relationship.

**A/N: As with the story I wrote called Helping Hermione, this is a one shot. I will not be continuing this story in the fear I may write the same thing twice as there could be too many similarities between this and the Trio Series arc. I wrote this one shot in my head as I was writing The Trio Series, and this is why I won't carry on from where this story ends. Sorry. Just call it another possible way that our One True Pairing could have gotten together sooner. And yes, I realised my mistake in my ending Author note for The Trio and the Alternate End to POA, where I wrote that Sirius did not use Ron's wand. He did use it to Disarm Harry and Hermione. Maybe one day I'll correct it but that would mean retyping the entire story. And maybe I could've split this long one shot into chapters, but this was how I envisioned it in my head as I wrote it, and did not want to change it.**

**As for the story, Helping Hermione, I wrote it in my head in about twenty minutes. I consulted HBP to see if there was a gap where it could fit and I found one. There was a gap of a few weeks between the end of the Chapter called An Excess of Phlegm, and the start of the Chapter called Draco's Detour. I can't believe that in those few weeks, nobody thought of writing to Fred and George to ask them for a decent bruise remover and allowed Hermione to walk around for those few weeks with a black eye. Especially Ginny, as she probably knew that Hermione was in love with Ron and having Fleur at the Burrow wouldn't help Hermione with her other self esteem issues. Mini rant over!**

**Again, I say Helping Hermione is a One Shot and just another time when Ron and Hermione could have gotten together sooner. Unless at some point in the future I change my mind, you can disregard this part of my A/N. However, it is very unlikely that I will. Thank you.**


End file.
